


My new soulmate

by Rosa_D_Portgas



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 09:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_D_Portgas/pseuds/Rosa_D_Portgas
Summary: A soulmate mark is to identify who is your soulmate. It can appear anywhere on the body, most commonly on the arm or wrist. The mark will appear as heart however it will have unique design that describes the soulmate or their first initial. They will appear when you are close proximity with your soulmate. However when your soulmate dies the color of the hear will fade colorlessly and it will change to a broken heart.Donquixote D. (Y/n) moved with her family to America for better life opportunities and the beginning of a new chapter. Life in Japan was dangerous for her and her siblings. They recently lost Corazon due to a pair she loathe. The same pair also took the life of her soulmate. So hopefully things will be different from now on in America. She will start working as a secretary for a top CEO. A surprise came to her when a new heart appeared on her arm, her new soulmate is her new boss.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to note the reason why Reader-chan has the initial D in her name is that she is Law's biological sister however they were separated after the death of their parents. So they were adopted into the same family, Donquixote, but still kept the middle initial.

 

(Y/n) walked into the building heading straight to the front desk. "Hello my name is (Y/n) D. Donquixote, I'm the new transferee from Japan." The woman at the front desk had fuchsia short curled pink hair. "Oh we've been expecting you. My name is Galette as you can see I'm the front desk woman. Kalifa here will show you to your work space." A woman with blonde hair tied in a bun and glasses gave her a smile 

"My name is Kalifa, I will show you where you will be working at." (Y/n) nodded and follow her to the elevator. Once they reached to the floor, (Y/n) figured that she was going to work with the other secretaries but she led her to an office room. She figured that Kalifa was going to introduce her boss. 

"Mr. Charlotte, your new assistant is here" she said as she knocked. She looked at Kalifa skeptical, assistant in her first day? 

"Bring her in." Kalifa opened the door and (Y/n) walked inside. 

"Hello my name is (Y/n) D. Donquixote. I'm the new transfer from Japan." (Y/n) was about to bow before she spoke but caught herself since it was a norm in Japan not in America. When she had a good look at her boss she notice that he was muscular, had oddly magenta hair and eyes and what stood out the most was his ragged feather scarf. She felt a familiar tingle sensation on her arm. She clutch her right arm to stop the feeling. 

"I'm Katakuri Charlotte, your boss. There are many Charlotte in the building so either refer to me as Mr. Charlotte, Mr. Katakuri, Boss or Sir. Since today is yoru first day I will be lenient on you. However I have high expectations from you, based on your record of the time you work in Japan I was impressed which is why I choose you as my assistant. So don't disappoint me." 

"I won't Sir." 

"Good I hope you keep your word. Your office desk is right outside of mine." 

"Alright Sir. Would you like anything from me now?" 

"Tea would be nice." 

~~~~

(Y/n) rubbed her eyes tiredly as she got to her new house. She unlock the door closing behind her. "Hi (N/n), how was your first day of work." She smile tiredly at Doflamingo. 

"It went fine, I'm just tired from the jet lag." 

"We all do sweetie. Also I order food for the five of us, it should be here any moment but Fai and Dellinger went to sleep early." 

"Alright, I'm going to go change." She walks down the hallway into her room and changes to comfortable clothing. When she comes out she sees her father putting the food bags on the table. Law, her brother, also came out of the room. 

"How was school, Law?" Doflamingo put the plates on the table and the food on their plates. Law sighed and rubbed his neck. "It was ok, too much socializing" he said as he sat down staring at his onigiris. 

"Really that's good! Have you made new friends yet?" Law shook his head. "No and I don't want to. Mostly all the girls were swooning over me which made most of the guys despise me and this kid doesn't leave me alone."

Doflamingo chuckled at his rant, (Y/n) just smiled as she dig into her food. "Sounds like he or she want to be your friend." Law glare at his father only to cause him to laugh. (Y/n) smile at the scene in front of her. She almost forgot something, earlier at her job she felt something on her arm. She pulls her sleeve down and her eyes widen. Next to a certain mark, there was new one. It was a red heart and in the middle was a magenta "K". Doflamingo and Law saw the new mark that she was staring at. 

"(N/n) who's the lucky guy?" 

She shook her head pulling her sleeve back up. "No it must be a mistake, there is no way. No!" Law looked at her with empathy so did their father. 

"(Y/n) its okay. He would want you to move on. Cora-san too, they would want you to be happy." 

"But it's too soon. I still miss him, I still love him..." 

Doffy rubbed her shoulder. "It's alright. You don't have to follow through it yet. Do it on your own pace alright?" (Y/n) nodded and began to eat again. She look at Law who was trying to hide his right arm and was eating with his left. 

"Looks like I'm not the only one with a mark." 

Law looks at her in shock. "How did you?-" 

"I didn't, I just guessed." 

"Let us see Lawsy." Law sighed and pull on his sleeve. It was a dark red heart with a black "L" in the middle. "Aww it's you first mark!" (Y/n) smiled happily for her brother. 

"I have no need to be in a relationship right now." 

Doflamingo smile sadly to him. "Maybe it would be for the best. But like I told (Y/n) go on your own pace."

~~

(Y/n) was older than Law and since they are going through tough times (Y/n) has to seem stronger so her brother can live on as well. Doflamingo also had the same idea, he was going to be stronger so the both can move on. (Y/n) smile and greeted everyone cheerfully. She went to the small kitchen room and decided to make tea for her boss also known as her newly found soulmate. She figured that it was him since she felt the sensation when she first met him and his name starts with a letter K. 

She knocks on the door signaling she was going to enter. "Good morning, Sir I-!" (Y/n) bit her lip and turned away her head. She saw her boss pinning down another woman with black hair. Her white shirt was unbutton revealing her cleavage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Reader-chan caught her newly found soulmate on top of another woman. What's his reasoning? Does he even know that Reader-chan is his soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H/C: Hair color   
> F/I: First initial

 

"I'm sorry to interrupt." She got out of the room as quickly as she can. She place the tea on her desk, not wanting to waste it. She smile sadly of the memory, Sanji was the one who taught her not to waste any food so she follows his beliefs. (Y/n) met him in the orphanage when before she got adopted. (Y/n) sighed and started to work on some documents. Not a minute later the woman came out of the office fixing her hair. The woman glared at her. 

"Next time, knock before you come in." 

"I did knock." 

The woman rolled her eyes before walking away. (Y/n) felt anger and hurt at the same time. She wanted to get rid of the feelings since she has no right to feel them. She barely knows the guy so she has no right. Her work phone started to ring, she picked it up placing it by her ear. 

"Hello Sir, do you need me to do something?" 

"Yes, come inside my office." She place the phone back on its place. She took a deep breath in before entering his office he's most likely mad at her. 

"Hello Sir, I apologize for interrupting you two" she bow and mentally scolded herself for doing the norm. 

"(Y/n) lift your head up. You did nothing wrong." (Y/n) straighten herself up, a little embarrassed. "(Y/n), why did you came here for?" 

"Well I was wondering if you wanted some tea." 

"Actually I would. Also take these documents I would want them done before the end of the day." (Y/n) nodded and excused herself before leaving with the documents. She pick up the cup of tea and walked into the office handing him the cup. Their fingers touch each other lightly. Her heart twinge and she pulled her fingers away once he had the hold of the cup. 

"Excuse me." 

Katakuri smiled under his scarf. He looked at his wrist which had a red heart and a (h/c) "(F/I)" in the middle. His soulmate was a few feet away from him. He hoped that the earlier incident didn't ruin his chances. Recently the company has been losing customers so him along with the other higher ups figure that their is a spy in their company. So when he walked into his office he saw Alvida rummaging through his files. He acted like he didn't notice what she was doing. So she acted like she was waiting for him to confess her love. Like he'll believe that, but he needed to know for sure if she was the traitor so he played along. However it went a little too far and he didn't know how to get out of the situation without making it seem like he suspect her. So he was very thankful when (Y/n) walked in. 

He stretches his arm before looking at the time. It was getting around noon, another half an hour then he can have a little break. There was three knocks before the door was open. "Boss, I have finished the documents." She handed him the documents as Katakuri looked at her surprised. 

"Your surpassing my expectations so far." (Y/n) smile at his comment. 

"Well I'm glad. Oh and may I remind you that you have a meeting at five." 

Katakuri nodded and dismiss her. It was the first time going through things like this. However will she really love him even with this mouth he has. What if she was with someone else? He had so many questions and was afraid to fall in love her and end up getting hurt. 

(Y/n) looked at the clock and it was time for her lunch break. She took out from her bag a bento that her father made. She opened it and her eyes got watery. It was like Cora-san used to make it. She wiped her tears away and ate her first bite. It even taste like his cooking. (Y/n) slaps herself slightly to compose herself. She has to be strong and not let her emotions out. 

Katakuri walks out his office closing the door behind him. 

"Oh, Boss are you going out for lunch." 

"I am. Do you want to accompany me?" 

"Thank you for the offer but I already have lunch." 

_Attempt 1 failed._ He told Brulee about her the night he met her. She suggested for their relationship to progress was to take her out to lunch. However it failed. He will just have to do another attempt later. 

~

Finally it was time to go home. (Y/n) finish putting everything she needs in her bag before going to the washroom. 

Brulee had message Katakuri suggesting to offer (Y/n) a ride home, so that is what he planned to do. When he locked his door he notice that (Y/n) wasn't there but her belongings are still here. 

"Oh hello Mr. Charlotte." 

He noticed that Doflamingo was standing there with his hands in his pockets. He met him during the meeting today. "Oh Boss you're retiring for ni-! Otousan!" 

Katakuri looked at the man. That was her father and he was older than the man. 

"I see that your her boss." 

"That I am." 

"I see. Come (Y/n)." She nodded grabbing her bag following her father out. Katakuri sighed messaging Brulee the bad news.  _Attempt number 2 failed._

* * *

Law had avoided Luffy and his group of friends all day but man where they persistent especially Luffy. Law head the direction of his new home. He open his messages texting Bepo about his day. 

"Torao!!!" 

_Shit_

Law looked behind him and he saw Luffy running towards him waving like a maniac. Law proceeded to walk and blend in the crowd so Luffy won't be able to find him. Luckily he slip out of the crowd and took a turn so he wouldn't be able to find him. He let out a sigh of relief and looked back at what Bepo answered back. 

"Torao! Why are you avoiding me?!" 

Law froze, Luffy was right in front of him with his hands on his hips and pouting which look ~~ador~~ -. No he won't fall for this soulmate. He had seen his father and his older sister lose their soulmates by the same pair. He didn't want to make someone suffer for him or go through the pain they went.

"Because I want to be alone." 

"Ehh? Who wants to be alone? Being alone is lonely." 

"Well that's the point. Anyway I'm going home." 

Luffy crossed his arms. He will be his friend if it's that last thing he do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to change my style a writing a bit so I can get the plot through. So most of the thoughts will be italic.

_Charlotte Perospero, Charlotte Oven, Charlotte Daikifu and Charlotte Brulee. That is way too many Charlottes._ (Y/n)'s boss had left for a meeting and in charged her of delivering these documents to four Charlottes. She hope in not getting lost since she is still new in this company. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard her door open.

        "Ah yeah hi is Katakuri here?" (Y/n) forcibly put on a kind face despite her rude tone. It was the same woman that was in his office yesterday. "No he's at a meeting right now with the president. May I relay a message?" 

        "No it's fine." 

"Well then excuse me." She picked up the four folders and walked towards the door opening it for her as well so she can leave. 

        "Wait you're new here, you'll get lost. You shouldn't be doing so much hard work. Let me deliver those for you." The female gave a closed eye smile as her hand was extended for the folders.  _Her smile is fake, her sweet tone words had poison in them._ (Y/n) gave her a fake smile that was more convincing than hers.

        "Thank you for the offer but it's quite alright. Also if I can't do this much what kind of assistant would I be?" She walked past her and entered the elevator.

_That woman certainly doesn't like me so why pretend to be nice all of the sudden. Either way it was still suspicious, its like if she was only interested in getting these documents. I hope I don't have to run into her again, I don't like or trust her one bit._ The image of Katakuri being on top of the woman suddenly came in her mind. _I certainly don't dislike her because of that incident. Not all._ (Y/n) looked down at the floor, her heart twinge a bit of pain. _Than why is it bothering me so much? Is it because he's my soulmate? He hasn't brought it up to me yet, then again neither have I._

        The doors open to the designated floor, she wiped the negative emotions from her face and put on a cheerful smile. She looked down at the paper, her boss was kind enough to tell her which floor all of them were, now her challenge is to find their offices.

        "Charlotte Daifuku...Daifuku..." 

"Hello, you seem lost." A tall woman with blue eyes and white hair that covered one held some sort of drink in her hand. 

        "Yeah I am sorry, I'm new here. I'm looking for Charlotte Daifuku's office so I can turn these documents to him." 

"Who sent you?" 

        "My boss Charlotte Katakuri." 

        Her expression was unreadable. She sighed and took a sip from her drink. "I see so your my new Big Brother's personal assistant. My Big Brother deserves the best of the best." 

        "I'm sorry for my incompetence." (Y/n) felt looked down on but she won't let that bring her down.  _The way she talked about Katakuri, her tone implies that she admires him a lot implying that he is a perfect older brother._

        "Well Big brother was the one who chose you so I look forward as to seeing why." She gave (Y/n) a slight smile. "Anyways Big brother Daifuku is down the hall, three doors to the right." 

        "Thank you so much, Miss..." 

"Smoothie."

        "Thank you, Miss Smoothie." 

        Smoothie's eye watched her as she went down the hallway. She took another sip from her drink.  _There's nothing outstanding of her. Nothing special, I wonder why Big brother picked her. Well, Big brother's judgement is never wrong. So prove to us that you are a worthy assistant, (Y/n)._

        "Hello, I'm Mr. Katakuri's assistant, Donquixote D. (Y/n) and I came here to deliver some documents to Charlotte Daifuku." The young woman who was sitting at the desk looked very young. She had short blonde hair, brown eyes and her skin was very pale, it was almost white. 

        "Ah! You're the new assistant! Nice to meet you (Y/n), my name is Carrot! I'll notify my boss." Carrot puts the phone against her ear as she waited for his response. 

        "Hello Mr. Daifuku, Mr. Katakuri's assistant is here to give you the documents..." She turned the phone away giving her the signal to go in. 

        Daifuku was leaning toward, his chin resting on his closed fists that were joined together. He has blond shaved head with yellow eyes and some wrinkles on his face, as well as a small mustache. His face expression was made to be intimidated.  _My father's face is more intimidating._ So (Y/n) was unfazed by it, she walked forward handing him the folder. 

        "Here are the documents from Mr. Katakuri." 

        Daifuku was getting annoyed seeing her not tremble under his look. He took the documents and skim over them. "Thank you is that all?" 

        "Yes that is all Mr. Daifuku, excuse me." She left the room and waved at Carrot. 

_Tch. Who does that woman think she is. Katakuri has high expectations of her, so if she fails she'll be gone._ The reports on the documents got him more aggravated.  _Mama won't like this._

        (Y/n) patiently waited for the elevator to stop at her floor. The doors finally open revealing that someone else was on. "Hi Sabo!" 

        He gave her a smile as the doors close. "Hi (Y/n)! How's work?" 

"It's fine. Katakuri gave me the task of delivering these documents but he only told me which floor they are in." 

        "Here let me help. What are the names?" 

"Charlotte Perospero, Charlotte Brulee and Charlotte Oven."

        "You're in luck! Oven is my boss, he picked me to be his assistant for my heat tolerance. So just follow me!" (Y/n) nodded and thanked him. She followed him out of the elevator when it stopped in the designated floor.  After a few turns he opens the door and knocks on the door by his desk. He knocks three times signaling that he is coming in.         

        "Boss I got your hot food here!" Oven put down the pen and grin at the sight of the bag. "Also Mr. Katakuri's assistant is here to deliver some documents." 

        "Let her come in." Sabo nodded and signal her to come in. When (Y/n) walked in to his office, it was really hot. She didn't let it show that the heat was affecting her. "Here are the documents from Mr. Katakuri!" Oven grabbed them and skim it as well. The smile on his face fell down. Oven dismissed (Y/n) and his focus went to the documents again.  _Things aren't going well this month._

        "Is everything alright Boss?" 

        Oven shook his head. "The same problem as always." He closed the folder and put it aside. "On other matters I was impressed. Most people who come in won't even last a second. She stayed in here the entire time she needed to be in here. Well Katakuri is never wrong in his judgement of people."

        (Y/n) is going to make food for Sabo as a thanks. He told her where Brulee's office is. Luckily it was the same floor as Oven's. She walks in and sees a young man with white hair and red eyes. "I'm Mr. Katakuri's assistant and I'm here to give Miss Brulee the documents." He had a non expression face and nodded. 

        "Miss Brulee, Mr. Katakuri's assistant is here." 

        "Well let her in Randolph!" He place the phone down and signal her to enter. Brulee was excited to meet who is the lucky girl that is her admirable Big Brother's soulmate. 

        "Hello Miss Brulee, here are the documents!" Brulee has lavender hair and yellow eyes. (Y/n) also notice that a scar ran along her face but she paid no mind to it. The aura that Brulee was giving off was a warm acceptance one. 

        "Wiwwiwwiwwi thank you, (Y/n). Big Brother Katakuri has told me about you." Brulee got up and pulled her to an embrace much to (Y/n)'s confusion but the accepted the hug. "I hope that you make my Big Brother happy!" Brulee let go and sat back down at her desk. Brulee didn't let (Y/n) time to ask what she meant by that. "Ah here's a tip my Big Brother Perospero is the assistant of the president." 

        "Thank you so much Miss Brulee! Excuse me!" 

Brulee smiled as she left.  _No, thank you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Reader-chan has met some of Katakuri's siblings and they already have their opinion on Reader-chan. Hopefully the next chapter will be up in a day or two. Also I know there's not too much romance but I don't want speed up things.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader-chan finds out a problem that is affecting the company and Law is being a tsundere.

        "Sorry but the president is not in _perorin."_ The man did not not look up he was busy typing away. He wore a strange top hat and yellow coat.  _Well aunt Jora's taste in fashion and art is more strange and extravagant._

_"_ i'm Mr. Katakuri's assistant and he told me to deliver these documents to you." Perospero finally looked up and grabbed the folder. (Y/n) notice that his skin was pale and has brown eyes. "I see..." 

        (Y/n) didn't noticed until now but Perospero had always had a smile on his face but when he read the report the his smile fall. "Thank you for delivering the documents, you may leave." Perospero grabbed the phone and dial a certain number. "Smoothie meet me in my office immediately and get in contact with Pudding as well. "

* * *

        Law sighed as he crossed his arms. _Just how did it come to this. All I wanted was a peaceful lunch, was that too much ask?_

_"_ Toroa why aren't you eating?" 

        "I lost my appetite" grumbled Law. Luffy puffed his cheeks and laid down on Law's lap as he bit on the meat. As soon as Luffy touch Law's lap he felt a shock through his heart. His heart sped up, his face got warm and in his eyes Luffy looked so adorable so....  _No! No! I won't fall for him, I will not!"_ Law pushed him off his lap as he calmed down his heart. 

        Luffy pouted and leaned against Law. "Why did you do that Toroa?" Law pushed him away just like he is trying to prevent these feelings from forming. "Toroa don't be so rude!" 

        "Mugiwara-ya just stay away from me! If you get involved with me you will..." Law wiped the tears from his eyes that didn't know were there until one drop fell onto the table. "Just leave me alone...I don't need anybody." Luffy watch as Law got up from his seat and walked out of the cafeteria.  _I won't give up on you Toroa!_

        "Well Minna, what do you think?" Nami asked the rest who were sitting on the table on the opposite side of the pole that Luffy and Law were sitting.

        "I think Law is scary and Luffy should leave him alone" said Usopp as his legs shake up a bit. Chopper nodded in agreement still shaken in Law's sudden outburst. 

        "But guys didn't you see... the blush on Toroa's face when Luffy was laid his head on lap." Robin's comment made everyone think about it. "Not only that but I feel like..." 

        "Like Toroa is pushing Luffy away because he doesn't want Luffy getting involve with him or something dangerous will happen to Luffy" said Nami as she finished Robin's sentence. 

        "Exactly just like we did, we pushed you guys away considering your safety." 

        Zoro yawned, "I don't see why we're talking about this. Luffy obviously won't give up on Toroa just like he didn't give up on us, despite our backgrounds Luffy won't back down!" 

Chopper looked at Zoro amazed. "Wow! That is so true!" 

        "Zoro is SUPER right!" 

"Yohohoho Luffy-san is not the one who to give up easily!" 

        "Ha! I bet that perverted annoying cook couldn't come up with that analysis! He's dumb anyway" Zoro smirked as he leaned against the chair. Sanji rose up glaring at Zoro. "I heard you were talking shit about me!" 

Zoro almost lost his balance on his chair. "What the fuck!" 

* * *

        (Y/n) sighed as she finished typing away the stocks into the system.  _I wonder what is happening. Whatever was on the documents must not be good for them to be reacting like that._ She started to calculate the amount products that they had in the beginning of the day and in the end of the day as well as the amount of profit the company earned in _Kumogi_. 

_Hold on. This doesn't add up. Did I calculate wrong?_ (Y/n) counted the products again and the profits.  _No, I got the same result the past three times._ (Y/n) printed out the reports and knocked before entering his office. 

        "Sir we have a situation." Katakuri looked up putting his pen down. "What is it?" 

        "As I was calculating, I noticed a problem. As you can see the amount of the products we began in the day and the amount products that remain of the end of the day in _Kumogi_ , however the profits don't add up to the amount of the products "sold" today. Even if I calculated the 2% error in to the calculation for broken products due to shipping and handling it still doesn't match with the profit we earn." 

        Katakuri furrowed his eyebrows as he looked through the reports. "We're losing costumers at a rapid rate, now this?" (Y/n) watched as her boss rubbed his temples trying to suppress his frustration.  _So that's the problem._  

        "Sir, I also wanted to note that I noticed that it had been happening for the past week when I looked into the old reports in  _Kumogi._ However the gap between the profits and products weren't as big but in the past two days it increase significantly. 

        Katakuri sighed fixing his suit before getting up. "(Y/n) come with me, we're going to see Mont-d'Or." 

"Yes Sir" she said as she quickly followed him making sure she locked the doors behind her. 

* * *

        "Hello Lawsy how was school today?" 

Law sighed. "It was fine." 

        Doffy looked at him worriedly but decided not to press any further. He picked up Dellinger who was sleeping on the couch next to Fai, who was also sleeping. Fai woke up due to the heat leaving her side. She smile at Law tiredly, before asking him help on her homework. 

        "So how is eight grade going for you?" 

        Fai hummed in delight as she try to work her way in the math problem. "It was great! Many people needed me! They said they needed me!" Fai frowned and puffed her cheeks. "But stupid Buffalo didn't let me be useful to them!" 

        "Well it's a good thing Buffalo was there." Considering Fai's situation, Doffy has made one of his men Buffalo to be with Fai at all times during school so people don't take advantage of her. 

        "No it wasn't Law! They needed me!" Fai pouted and punch Law on his shoulder. Law looked up giving her a stern look. Fai stood her ground keeping her glare against him. 

        Buffalo walked in happily eating his ice cream. He stopped when he saw Fai running over to him crying will Law had a non expressionless face. "I'm not even going to ask." 

        "Lawsy, Fai...(Y/n) won't be joining us for dinner. She got caught up in work and won't be back until night" said Doffy from the kitchen as he cook dinner. 

        "Call me when dinner's ready?" Law walks into his room laying down on the bed replaying the events that happen today.  _Was I too harsh on him? Either way I would had been harsh to him sooner or later and would have left me either way._

Law pulled down his sleeve revealing his heart mark.  _He won't come back, not the way I treated him. But that's good! At least he won't suffer or get hurt because of me but... I wanted to have someone in my life. I wanted to have a soulmate. No I still want, I remembered how happy Doffy and Cora-san looked when they were with each other. How happy (Y/n) and Ace looked when they were together. I want to be happy like them._

        Law got up from the bed about to leave the house so he can find Luffy and apologize. He stopped when he grabbed the door knob.

_No. (Y/n) was devastated when Ace died. She didn't come out her room for weeks. She even plan to kill herself. Doffy was also devastated that he was heading down the wrong path again. I don't want to suffer again and I don't want Luffy to suffer either. He seems like a very kind and cheerful person, that doesn't deserve dark in his world. The worst of it is I will be the cause of that darkness._


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katakuri finally succeeds in taking out Reader-chan to dinner. How will it turn out?

"Alright we will bring this up the President tomorrow morning." Mont-d'Or said as he separate the important documents and handing them to Mozart to make copies of them. _That women notice this before I did. She would make a wonderful assistant but somethings off here..._

                (Y/n) looked out the windows as she walked down the halls with her boss, noticing it was dark.  _Perhaps I can stop at McDonalds and get something to eat._ If on cue, her stomach growled. She blush and clutch her stomach to prevent any more noise. 

                Katakuri glances at her, he wanted to chuckle and admire how cute she look but he won't let this opportunity pass by. "I apologize for taking so much of your time, let me make it up to you. I'll take you out eat." 

                "Ah you don't have to-" 

                "Please allow me." She bit her lip and hesitantly nodded. Katakuri smiled under his scarf, feeling elated that she accepted. Both of them returned to their offices to pack up their things before heading out. 

_Baratie. Hmm Sabo mentioned this place. He said that the food is really good._ Katakuri got off his car and went around to open it for her. He grabbed her hand and helped her get off his car. (Y/n) blushed at the fact they were still holding hands. Her heart fluttered as he intertwine his fingers with her. 

                She place her other hand where her heart is to calm her heart down as he asked for a table for them. They sat down in the table near the right wall. (Y/n) refused to look at him the entire time they waited for their food. Her heart will race again if she did. 

                Katakuri had taken his suit off and slightly rolled his sleeves. He irked an eyebrow noticing that (Y/n) was avoiding his gaze. He was about to initiate a conversation with her but there was a loud commotion on the table near them. 

                "How can you expect me to eat this crap! Is this what you serve! This place is unsanitary, I will have this place shut down!" A man wearing expensive clothes with blonde slick back hair was yelling at the blond waiter about a bug in his food. 

                (Y/n) forgot her nervousness and stood up glaring at the man. "You put that bug there! I saw you pull out a bag with the dead bug in it!" 

                The man looked at her angrily. "Shut up you tramp this has nothing to do with you!" He raises his hand with the intention of slapping her. However he never did. Katakuri increased his grip on the man's wrist. 

                "Don't even think about laying even a finger on her!" (Y/n) was amazed by him. It's been a while since someone else had stood up for her. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw his mark. It's a red heart with her (F/I) that was (h/c). 

* * *

                Law stretch has he finished his homework after dinner. He laid down on his bed putting his VR helmet on. 

                He prefers using swords over gun but this was his rage game. His avatar had white hair with black spots, his outfit consisted of a black shirt with a smile logo that he design. He wore black jeans with dotted yellow patterns at the bottom. He also wore a white cloak and a medical mask, that covered his face. 

_Gun Gale Online_

                He proceeded to go in the winter zone since his outfit made it a bit easier to camouflage. After setting some traps he hid behind a boulder waiting. He heard screams and explosions notifying that someone fell for it. He got up and ran, the few that survived where distracted, he took this opportunity to shoot at them. 

                Law noticed that the shots that he fired attracted other players. Using his cloak he hid near. As they got closer the enemies looked around confused. 

"Maybe they killed each other?" 

                Law came out and shot all them at fast speed. He smirked as he killed all of them. He noticed that he needed to refill his guns. As he did so the ground shook as a white monster came out of the ground. 

_Shit!_

"Ya! Hoo!" Law turned his attention to another character jumping off the tree landing on the monster. The monster screech and tried to shake him off. The character laughed wholeheartedly as he grabbed on. "Sniper King! I got it!" 

                On cue a large bullet was shot and it right in the eye of the creature instantly killing it and it fell on the ground. Law looked at at him in astonishingly. He never seen any player who would dare to get on one, unless they were stupid. The player landed near the monster as he shook off some snow. The avatar had a black hoodie vest with black jeans. He also had black boots with a black hat hanging from his neck.

                The male turned around noticing him. "Oh! Hello there!" Law had now gotten a good look at him, he had black hair, a red bandanna wrapped around his forehead. 

"Hi..." 

                "Do you want to join me and Sniper King! It would be fun the more the merrier!" Law pondered for a bit, it's not like this would make them friends or anything. 

"Uhh sure!" 

* * *

                The man was kicked out of the restaurant, _literally._ After the commotion, they both sat down waiting for their food. (Y/n) had mixed feelings about Katakuri protecting her. She loved that he did but she felt bad because she caused him trouble. "Umm Sir..." 

                "Call me Katakuri when we're off office hours." 

"Well umm Katakuri, I'm sorry for causing you trouble, I-" 

                "You didn't. I didn't mind doing so and I wouldn't mind doing it again for you." (Y/n) blush again for the 10th time this night. Her heart flutter at his words, she gave him a smile which causes Katakuri's heart to flutter. 

                "You look very pretty when you genuinely smile." (Y/n) looked at him questioningly but its like Katakuri notice what she wanted to ask. "I usually see you forcing a smile on your face, to make it seem everything is ok." 

_Wow. He read through me that easily._ "I don't mean to do it as a bad thing it's just that I-" 

                "I apologize for the wait. Here's your food _mademoiselle."_ (Y/n) looked about to tell the waiter that it was fine but she stop breathing for a moment. Right in front of her was Sanji giving her one of his brightest smiles. 

"Sanji!" (Y/n) threw her arms around him, happy to see an old friend. 

                Katakuri watched annoyed at the scene before him. He didn't like that (Y/n) had her arms around another man. His veins throbbed as he watched the two converse without him. He clench his fist when Sanji leaned down and whispered in her ear that cause her to blush. 

                "(Y/n)-chan who's the lucky guy?" Sanji whispered in her ear causing her to blush and look away. Before (Y/n) could answer Katakuri left to go the bathroom. (Y/n) looked at Katakuri worriedly as he stormed off angrily.  _Why is he mad? Did I do something wrong? Or did something happen in the company?_

                Sanji chuckled to himself as he watched his old best friend stare in the direction her date walked off. (Y/n) was pulled from her thoughts only to see Sanji giving her a grin. "So you like him, huh?" He chuckled more as he saw (Y/n)'s face turn red more. "Well I have to get back to work, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again!" (See what I did there? No? Okay.) 

                "Alright see you Sanji!" 

"Oh and one more thing you might want to clarify our status to him so he doesn't get the wrong idea."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dinner between Katakuri and Reader-chan continues while Law is playing GGO with a new friend. Will Katakuri learn more about his soulmate? Who is SH Pirate King? (Although its kind of obvious)

 Law smirked as he jumped down from a tree and shot up the group. Before he hit the ground someone caught him and swung both of them onto the tree. As soon as they landed onto a trunk of the tree they disperse and jumped from tree to tree as another group chases them.

        The group below them started to fire randomly at them. 

Earlier Law had agreed to play with them. 

        "So what's your name? I'm SH Pirate King! And this is Sniper King!"

"My name is Death Surgeon." 

        "Ah! So cool! Come with us we had set a trap!" Law followed the man. 

        Before the trap was even set off, Sniper King had to log off. So it was just him and SH Pirate King. They both chatted as they wait. They mostly talked about when they began playing, what got them into GGO.

"Hmm what's your favorite food?" 

        "Onigiri. Yours?" 

"Meat!" 

_His attitude, his aura, reminds me of someone...but who?_  It was Law's turn to ask another question but before any words came out an explosion was heard nearby. They both grinned and cocked their guns. 

"Shishishi they fell for it!" 

        They ran into the direction of the explosion to finish off the beast the trapped caught. They fought side by side and for the first time Law felt something other then the adrenaline that he feels when he shoots. Though he can't but a finger on it. He aimed for the head as the Pirate king runs around shooting. It looks like he is shooting randomly but he isn't. His pattern of shots it giving the beast critical damage. It was not long until they brought the beast down. 

        They received a lot of XP and loot which both were happy about. However the loud noise of the trap had gotten attention from other players. Once they collected the loot, Law place some worthless ones onto the ground. They proceeded to climb the trees. Law camouflage with the snow on the trees while Pirate King stood higher on a tree that was a bit further away since he stood out a bit. 

Which led them to currently killing the team from higher ground. 

* * *

        (Y/n) took a spoonful of the food. The flavor immediately spread on her taste buds. The texture of the meat was exquisite, the sauce that the meat contained went very well along with it. She hummed in delight and enjoy the food thoroughly each bit. Katakuri chuckled under his scarf as he watch her making cute expressions as she eats. 

"Seems like you and the blond are close." 

        (Y/n) swallowed the food before responding. "Yeah, I knew Sanji when we were little. When I first met him he wouldn't stop crying, and no one else approached him so I did! Since then we became best friends! Although when we got adopted we lost communication." 

"Adopted?" 

        "Oh. When I was little my parents died and I was separated from my brother. They put us in different orphanages for some reason. My little brother got adopted by a couple and demanded them to find me and adopt me as well." 

        "I'm sorry to hear that about your parents." (Y/n) gave him a reassuring smile. "Well I do missed them but being in the orphanage wasn't that bad I even met..." (Y/n) pause and looked down to at her food. _Ace...Damn I can't look sad. I need to be happy._

        Katakuri looked at her worriedly when her smile falter and her lips quivering. After a deep breathe she look up forcing a smile on her face. 

"I met wonderful people there!" 

        (Y/n) continued eating however this time in a faster pace now. Katakuri took the hint that she didn't want the topic to be brought up so he changed the subject. 

"(Y/n) about tomorrow..."

* * *

        "This was fun!" 

Law nodded his head in agreement.  _It was. I hadn't had fun for a long time._

        "Add me as friend so we could do this again sometime!" He sent the request to Law, which he gladly accepted. He looked out the window of the restaurant they were in. It was dark outside meaning it was getting very late. 

"Well I go to go bye Death!" Pirate King embrace him, flustering Law. "U-hh yea-h me too! Bye." 

        Law took out the VR helmet and place it on his desk.  _9:08_ _. I should be getting some sleep._ Law changed into his gray t-shirt and black shorts before laying on his bed. He closed his eyes as he slowly doze off. 

_"Cora-san!"_

_The tall blond turn around smiling. "Law!" He had his arms open for a hug which Law jump in wrapping his arms around him. The warmth and comfort is what Law hadn't felt for a while. The scene change around him to a place very familiar. He also noticed that he wasn't in Cora-san's arms anymore. Instead Cora-san was with Doffy a few meters in front of him signaling for him to catch up. Law realized what was about to the happen. He tried to scream and warn them but nothing came out. He ran faster to try to push them away from what was about to come._

_A dark figure come from behind them, kicking Doffy to the side. With his dagger that he held in hand he plunged his dagger into Cora-san. Law's voice suddenly came back as he cried as Cora-san fell next to Doffy. Doffy who was enrage took out his gun and began to shoot at the man in front of him._

_"Cora-san!"_

_(Y/n) ran to Cora-san side to stop the blood flow. Law had finally reach them and helped (Y/n) in saving Cora-san._

_Another dark familiar figure crept up behind (Y/n), it was already to late for them to move away. When he lunge his attack nothing came, somebody had blocked it. Law tried to focus in saving Cora-san but he still needed more to learn. The next thing he knew one of them had shot Cora-san multiple times._

_"_ Cora-san!" Law gasped as he sat up on his bed. He clutch his heart as his breath was uneven. The door burst open into his room revealing Doffy and (Y/n).

"Lawsy are you ok?" 

"Did you had that nightmare?" 

        Law didn't say anything. He was still shaking from the dream. Doffy and (Y/n) embrace him trying to calm him down. Fai walked in carrying a warm cup of tea for Law to calm down. It's not the first time Law had woken up from a nightmare. It's happens randomly but frequently so the tea is prepared for him just in case he had that nightmare again. 

After Law calmed down, Doffy went to put Fai to sleep and (Y/n) stayed behind to keep on eye on Law.

"Did you just came home? You're still in your work uniform." 

        "Yeah my boss dropped me off after he took me out to dinner." The blush that spread on her cheeks didn't go unnoticed by him. He raised a brow suspiciously as she looked down and fidgeted her fingers. "So your boss is your soulmate?" He asked her giving her a smirk. 

(Y/n) felt her face heat up more and turned her head away so he wouldn't see. "So what if my boss is my soulmate?" 

        "Nothing" he said still smirking. 

"Then wipe that smirk off your face!" 

        Law chuckled. "Do you like him?" 

"I...I don't know...." 

        "Do you still have feelings for Ace?" 

(Y/n) smile sadly, touching her first mark. "That without a doubt I do." 

        "I feel like you're holding back, (N/n)" said Doffy as he entered the room and leaned against the bed frame. (Y/n) looks at her new mark, questioning herself.  _Am I holding back? I'm I preventing myself from these feelings?_ "If so then I think you should do this!" 

* * *

"(Y/n) are you ready for this?" 

        (Y/n) took a deep breath and nodded. Currently they heading their way to the meeting room at the top floor with the president and other executives. "If I'm not ready what kind of an assistant would I be?" 

        Katakuri chuckled under his scarf at her reference. They pushed the door open and the meeting began. The ones who were attending the meeting were Perospero, Daifuku, Oven, Brulee, Iceberg, Smoothie and their assistants. Perospero addressed the meeting to begin announcing what it will be about. He handed the meeting over to (Y/n). Katakuri gave a her a reassuring look which calmed her down a bit. 

        "Now if you noticed in the packets given to you will see the amount of products produce each day but the profits we receive does not correlate. Even if you add the 5% error it still wouldn't correlate. So if you look in page 5, the information provided by Mont-d'Or you could note it has been happening in the past year however in slowly yet increasing rate of the gap from the profits and the products. 

        " _Mamamamama,_ None of my sons and daughters picked that up. Only the fact that we were losing costumers at an alarming rate! Good job! However this is bad news!" Her smile fell for a second but brought it back up into an evil grin. 

        "If you know this little girl, then have you found out the reason why this is happening?" The intensity of her eyes bore straight into (Y/n). _I would be lying if her look isn't intimidating me at all. But I can't show them I'm afraid, I need to be compose. It's not the first time you went through this._ Her eyes travel down towards Katakuri. He gave her a nod signaling to proceed with her analysis and reasoning. 

        "Ms. President, one of my assistant have noted something and I know you would love to know." Kalifa said as she mention Alvida who was next to her. Alvida stood up with full confidence and gave a triumph look to (Y/n) which she rose her brow at. 

        She hummed as if she was pondering looking at Kalifa then Alvida. "Alright you may proceed." 

"Ms. President I have reasons to believe that the new worker, Donquixote (Y/n) is the _traitor_ of this company!" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been updating recently. I got really sick for the past two weeks I believe but with enough rest I feel better now to continue.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader-chan has been accused by Alvida, however she has a trick up her sleeves to turn the tables.

     

        "What makes you think that my assistant is a traitor?" Katakuri asked glaring at Alvida with his arms crossed.

"Well if you notice that in the paper,  _Kumogi's_ profit has been going down immensely ever since you started working here. It's very coincidental that it's not. Plus she is the daughter of Doflamingo, she is most likely bringing us down so her father won't get too much competition since they had just arrived America. Therefore she is a traitor." Alvida smirk in triumph as the executives murmured among themselves.  

 _I knew something was wrong with that tramp. I can't wait till Mama gets rid of her._ Daifuku gave a death glare to her while Carrot who was next to him looked at (Y/n) with worried.  _I know that the timing is good but I don't think (Y/n) would do something like that._

        Sabo wanted to get up and speak up for her but Oven held him down. "Don't create more commotion for Mama." Smoothie gave (Y/n) a glance before looking at Mama with Perospero, waiting for her reaction. 

"Little brat... is that true?!" Big Mom asked with a scowled on her face. Looking at her impatiently waiting for her answer. 

        (Y/n) looked down and smiled a bit. "I didn't think it would be that easy." Everyone but Katakuri looked at her suspiciously, her words were ambiguous to them, was she admitting or not. "Alvida..." her eyes looked up and landed on the woman. "How did you know it was  _Kumogi._ " 

_~Yesterday Night~_

_"We both suspect that Alvida is one of the traitors, however we need to bring her into the light. Any ideas?"_

_"Well Kumogi is the one who is mostly target than the other shops. Only the President and top executives know which shops you are in charge of, is that correct." Katakuri nodded clearly knowing where this was going._

_"If we take out the name off the data and...-"_

_"and we don't mention specifically which shop it is..."_

**_"If Alvida mentions it we got her!"_ **

_~Present~_

        Everyone looked at her perplexed, even Mama. Intrigued by this she decided to let it play out but made sure that her son, Perospero, contacted some of her other children to stand by the door or any exits so she wouldn't escape. "W-what do you mean!? Doesn't it state on the documents!?" 

(Y/n) shook her head and at the moment Katakuri got up from his seat standing next to her. "If you all notice, the document only has the data of the correlation of the products and profits each day the past week including this one. However (Y/n) didn't put the name of which shop was it. So how did you know, Alvida?" 

        "Umm well, I figured it was that shop since you are in charge of that district." Once those words came out from her mouth everyone turned to her and looked at her suspiciously. 

"How did you know that it was his district? With the rank you have here, you are not supposed to know,  _Perorin!"_

        Alvida clench her teeth and glared at (Y/n). "I'm being framed by her! I worked here the longest! I won't ever want to do anything bad to this company! Believe me!" 

        " _Mamamamama_  How dare you lie to me?! You little sneaky tramp. You're going to get what you deserve!" Alvida's eyes widen as her heart race. She sprinted towards the door, while a little confused that no one tried to stop her. She push those thoughts away and focus on getting out. However when she open the door she was met by another group of Charlottes waiting for her.  

* * *

        Law arrived school with a better mood that was washed away when someone tackled him to the ground. 

"Torao! I missed you!" 

 _Of course. It had to be him._ Law grunted and yelled Luffy to get off which Luffy just laughed when he got pushed off. Law brushed off all the dust from his clothes while he tried to walk away from Luffy. 

"Torao where are you going?!" 

        "Class. Now leave me alone!" 

"Nope!" Luffy followed Law, much to his dismay, to class. Although he was glad that he didn't follow him since the teacher didn't allow Luffy to. Law sat down at his seat ignore the death glares he received from guys and love expressions from the girls.

        The teacher began the lesson on chemistry. Law pulled out a book on anatomy since he was aspiring to be a surgeon after all. Also he heard this lesson many times since that idiot always roams around Doffy when he has the chance proving him to be worthy of his partner. 

The class ended, as Law was about to head out he was stopped by his teacher. "Lawsy can you tell Doffy that I'll be coming over for dinner  _Shirololololo!"_

 _"_ Yeah I got it" Law grumble. Law headed to his next class. He can't decide whether it's his favorite or worst class. Luffy is in that class and worst of it he sits next to him. On the other hand he thinks the teacher is cool. Mr. Smoker also puts Luffy in his place which he much appreciates. 

        He listens to the overview of the project and grim when he realized it was a partner based project. Smoker gave them thirty seconds to picked their partners or he'll end up choosing for them. Almost everyone had an idea to partner up. 

"Wanna partner up?" 

        "No" he replied.  _I rather work with a fangirl than with you._

As if reading his mind a bunch of girls surrounded him to ask him to be his partner.  _On second thought maybe not._

        "Thirty seconds are up! Those who don't have a partner raised your hand so you get to be paired up. Smoker saw that the unpartner girls eyeing Law hungrily. He sighed and rubbed his temples. "Law and Luffy you guys are in a group." He proceeded on pairing the other girls. 

        Luffy cheered that Law was his partner while Law just groaned. 

_Well this is just great_

As Law left the classroom he was stopped by Smoker. "I know Luffy can be handful but he's a good person" he said as his eyes showed him sympathy. 

* * *

        "You were excellent (Y/n)!" 

She smiled at him. "Thank you Boss. I just did what was told of me." 

        "Well you executed perfectly. Although we only hit the tip of the iceberg. Alvida couldn't had done this alone without getting caught for so long." 

"Meaning there are more than one who help her clean her tracks." Katakuri nodded as he sat down on his chair. 

        "We need to act like we don't have this suspicion therefore whoever are the traitors don't hide any evidence." 

"Yes Boss!"

        Katakuri smiled under his scarf. Wondering how he got so lucky with a beautiful, clever, and smart soulmate.

* * *

" _So Alvida was caught?"_

        "Yes Sir" 

" _She was good for nothing anyways. Now tell me more about this assistant."_

        "Sir she is the top executive assistant. I only saw a glimpse of her abilities today but either way it was impressive on how she caught Alvida in a few days that she was there than the whole staff that had been there for years." 

_"Obviously we need her out of the picture. Inform the rest about the meeting held on the usual place in three days."_

_"_ Will do Sir!" 

_(Y/n) you have no idea who you just messed with._


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) goes on her first meeting outside of the company with her boss. Didn't go the way she expected. Seems like Luffy finally realized who's his soulmate. P.S the address is fake.

 "So my house or yours?" Luffy asked propped up against the table referring to the project which surprised Law since he didn't think that Luffy would care about school work. Law put his lunch box down. "Not today, I have stuff going on and I won't have time. Plus we have class time tomorrow."  _Especially if Caesar is going to be there trying to get at Doffy._

"Ahh ok! Well then let's exchange numbers to decide on the day!"

        Luffy pulled out his phone handing it over to Law.  _I don't want to, but he'll keep pestering me._  "If we do will you leave me alone for the rest of the day?" 

"Yup!"

         Law looked at him in shock.  _Is he that willing just to get my number?_ Law mentally shook his head and turned around not facing him, feeling his face heat up. "Alright fine!" The two exchanged numbers which Luffy was very happy about.  _I think I'm starting to regret it._ He shrugged it off and began to eat his lunch. 

As always Luffy's nakamas were watching in a distance. "Well I supposes you can count that as progress" said Usopp looking at how cheerful Luffy is.

        "Minna, you know that Law won't become a nakama, more like a lover" Robin stated. They all stared at her for a while then blink before screaming. 

        "W-w-wait don't tell me that they're-" 

"Fufufu soulmates? Yes." Usopp shrieked. 

        Zoro yawned and rubbed his head. "How do you know?" 

"Simply, we all saw Luffy's mark, Law is in one of my classes. He rolls up his sleeves and stares at his arm. Of course I got curious and see what it was. Just so happens to be a mark. The same colored heart with a black L." 

        "Does Luffy know?" asked Nami. 

Robin nodded. "Of course, he asked me about it." 

        "Huh no wonder his pursuits are increasing today." 

"No shit pervert Sherlock!"        

        "What did you call me Moss head!"

* * *

 

        (Y/n) fix the papers in order before placing then inside folder. She grabbed onto the folders and received a messaged from the driver. She knocked on to the door before entering. "Sir, the car is already prepared to go" 

Katakuri gets up fixing his suit which look very hot as his muscle rippled through his shirt.. "Do you have the documents ready?" 

        (Y/n) blinked before being brought back to reality and nodded. "Yes Sir."

Katakuri smirked under his scarf before he grabbed his case. He walked with her to the elevator down to the lobby. In the elevator ride he couldn't help but stare at her.  _I really hope I don't mess up the chance of being with you._

        (Y/n) felt his gaze but chose to ignore it.  _Not now (Y/n), until I do what Otousan said then I'll move on. Until then I must remain on a professional relationship._ Once the elevator stopped they both stepped out heading towards the exit. As they were heading out she caught a glimpse of red and a straw hat.  _Luffy!_  How much she wanted to run out and hugged him since it has been so long that she last saw him but she remembered that she was still on the clock. She sighed as she continued to walk next to her boss towards the car that had been waiting for them.

During the ride he had notice that she had message Sabo. He didn't mean to look but he was curious on who she was texting. He notice that once she put her phone away that she had a smile on her face. He furrowed his brows as another man put a smile on her face. He wants to be the reason that she smiles every time. 

        They arrived at the company EL-0, who wanted to be in partnership with Katakuri's district. Perospero was already there waiting for the two at the lobby. A blond female with short hair wearing a white dress led them to the top floor where the meeting would be held. 

"Hello I'm Mr. S I will be filling in for my president today, you see he's out of town. Now let's discuss the overview shall we." 

* * *

        In the end Perospero informed the executive that he will contact him in a few days to let known of their decision. Katakuri and (Y/n) got in the car to get back to the company. The ride back to the company was silent, although Katakuri knew she wanted to say something. 

Katakuri cleared his throat to grab her attention. "So what do you think of the meeting?" 

        "That man kept laughing at almost everything and nothing. He just talked to much about the same thing over and over. Like if we didn't understand." 

"I see... I also thought he was a nuisance." (Y/n) let out a laughed.

        "Heh, that's a word to put it. So what decision are you going to make?" 

"EL-0 is a good company however that meeting brought down our interest so in about 4 days there is an event in Japan for the international CEO. Only the top companies and their top CEO can attend. Perospero found out that the president of EL-0 will be there so I will attend to go speak with him. You will also come with me, is that alright for you." 

"That is alright for me Sir." Katakuri handed his laptop showing where the event would be held and how it looks like. She looked at the pictures of the place with admiration. _It so sophisticated and so beautiful!_ As she looked at the address her heart dropped.a

                Kyoto, Japan.

_Why did I agree to this!? It's the near the town where...where Ace was buried._

* * *

_Sabo and (Y/n)'s texts earlier_

_3:45 pm_

_(Y/n): Hey Sabo!_

_Sabo: Yo!_

_(Y/n): I saw Luffy earlier but didn't actually talk to him so can you tell him that I want to invite him to dinner at my place_

_Sabo: Sure! Just send me the address. Luffy will most likely be on board since its food._

_(Y/n): Alright! 1007 Pride Ave Brooklyn, NY_

_6:58 pm_

_Sabo: Hey is it okay for my uncle to with Luffy_

_Sabo: Luffy really wants him to go with him._

_Sabo: and even if my uncle won't admit he is really excited to see you!_

_(Y/n): I know which uncle you're talking about! Yes! He can!_

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope that you all enjoy this story.


End file.
